


Dance for me

by Danobean



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short, Whether they are in a relationship or not is your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danobean/pseuds/Danobean
Summary: Whereas Soonyoung asks Jihoon to make him a song, but can't explain properly what he wants. So he uses his body.(I was inspired after knowing how Highlight was produced)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Dance for me

"Hoonie can you make a song for me?"

"What kind of song?"

"...I don't know how to explain it."

Soonyoung sat next to Jihoon in his personal studio.

"Something, like a message to carats? To thank them for loving us."

"Don't we already have 고맙다 (THANKS)?"

"That's like so long ago! Besides, it's for my solo dance performance in our concert."

"But your description is so vague, how am I supposed to create a fast song about gratefulness?"

"I mean, it could not be fast?"

"Then how are you gonna dance to it? Slow dance? Ballet?"

"No! Of course not ballet. I could just make the choreography graceful so that it could fit the song."

"How do I know how you want it? Can you at least, you know, give me more ideas or something?"

"I do have some dance moves thought out, should I...?"

"Sure, dance for me. Just don't knock down my equipment."

Jihoon sat back and watched Hoshi as he stood up and got ready. Making some space for himself to move around, he quickly began his performance. With a few slow and graceful steps, Woozi managed to get a grasp of what Soonyoung meant. 

-Few days later-

"Soonyoung can you come over to my studio for a little?"

Woozi played a few demos and Hoshi picked one after contemplating for awhile. They started working on the lyrics together, thanking their fans for being with them all these while. 

"Hoonie I love you so much, this is exactly what I want."

"Yeah, sure. Um... Love you too I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first one shot~ Please tell me your honest opinions and how to improve in writing :D


End file.
